justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Same Old Love
"Same Old Love" by Selena Gomez is featured on Just Dance 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VTd06NjpO0 Dancers Lead Dancer (P2) The lead dancer is a woman with black hair, that is neck-length on one side of her head and ear-length on the other side, styled into a bob, and she wears a fuchsia dress with an orange crop top and orange pants that are open to the sides. She's also gone barefoot. Backup Dancers (P1/P3) The backup dancers are similar in appearance. Both men wear a black shirt with a pair of light black skinny jeans. They also wear long spandex suits that cover their heads and mouths. As with the lead, they're both barefoot. Background The routine take place in what seems to be a magical forest with fog and trees. The trees are white but change color to dark brown in the chorus. The background color starts being purple and pink, but at the chorus it changes to light brown, bright yellow and white. There's a wall filled with light black metal leafs and roots, and in the middle area, there's a circle with metal leaves too, but in a darker shade of black. At the chorus, some lines in the background glow. Some metal leaves and white light dots appear in the floor too. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: GM 1 and 2 (P2) : '''Throw your arms out. '''GM 1 and 2 (P1 and P3) : '''Put your left arm down and lift your right arm. '''GM 3 (All): '''P1 and P3, put your hands down. P2, put your hands together. ' ytgrfedw.png|Gold Move (P2) yjytrged.png|Gold Move (P1 and P3) 2015-10-11_13-47-07.jpg|Gold Move 3 Trivia *This is the third song by Selena Gomez in the main series after ''Love You Like A Love Song and Hit The Lights, but this is the first song to feature her without The Scene. **However, this is her tenth song in the whole series. *Released on September 9, 2015, this is the second most recently released song to be featured on Just Dance 2016, after ''Chiwawa'' (September 29). *''Sh*t is censored. *This song was leaked along with ''Teacher, This Is How We Do and You're The One That I Want.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr *This song's preview was the first to be blocked due to external copyright issues.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VTd06NjpO0 **However, it was back again on the same day. *Charli XCX did some vocals for this song, but she isn't credited. **If she had been credited, this would be her fourth song in the series, after I Love It, Boom Clap ''and ''Fancy. ***It would also have been the third song by Charli where she is credited as a featured artist, after I Love It ''and Fancy''. Gallery juyhtgre.png|Gameplay 1 SOL.png|Gameplay 2 Same Square.png|Square Videos Selena_Gomez_-_Same_Old_Love Just Dance 2016 - Same Old Love by Selena Gomez - Official US References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Trio Dances Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:EDM Songs Category:R&B Songs